Twist and Turns
by likeamoviescene
Summary: As the only HalfElven child in Mirkwood, Anneth was always made fun of. Now that both her parents have died, Anneth thinks there is nothing more to life, until she comes across her number one childhood bully, the annoying Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't know Legolas or anything Middle-Earth related. Although I would LOVE to! But I also wanted a pony for my fifth birthday and I didn't get one… well except for a pink My Little Pony doll. I asked for Legolas for my birthday this year and well… I didn't even get a Legolas action figure! THE NERVES! So figure it out, if I don't own a Legolas action figure, can I own Legolas? No.

A/N: The capital Vs (VVVVVVVVVVV) represent flashbacks some of the characters are having. This is my first Legolas fiction, so please! Go easy on me! And enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Twist and Turns.

Chapter One.

The room was dark and grim, the smell of herbs clung onto the air. She was laying in bed, her eyes half open. The room was still intact from the last time he had been there. His boots were under the chair he sat on every morning before going hunting, his tunic, still muddy from it's last use; hung on the backrest of the chair. His bow, arrows, and sword laid on the wooden table next to the chair. I sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand in mines. She still looked beautiful, even when fading. Her face was loosing it's natural color, her hair had stopped from shining, and her once red lips were now pale. My Mother was fading away and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I reached up and caressed her cheek. Clammy and cold. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I promised her I wouldn't cry anymore and I intended on keeping it. Eleneth, sat on a wooden chair next to the bed.

"You have to go outside child." She said standing up and reaching for my hand. "Enjoy the day a bit, it will do you good. I will look after her." I stood up, and gave my Mother a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"If she awakes, please send for me." With one last look to my Mother and a quick nod from Eleneth I exited the room. Elewen, my one and only true friend approached me with a cup on her hand.

"Drink this." She said handing the cup onto me. "It along with the sunshine and a few laughs will make you feel better." I did as she told me, the bitter liquid filled my senses and warmed my insides, it felt as if a heavy load was taken off my back. I gave out a sigh and Elewen smiled.

"Seems to be already working." And with that she grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing their beautiful songs and in a distance you could hear the screaming and laughter of a group of young Elfins. We headed towards our favorite spot.

We leaned our backs against the tree's trunk, it's vast leaves shading us from the sun. I closed my eyes and relaxed my head against the trunk.

"I love the forest." Elewen took a deep breath before continuing. "The sun, the trees, the river, the birds… I could go on forever!" I looked at her from the side of my eye.

"It is the best place to clear your mind." I closed my eyes once again, this time holding back the tears that were threatening to spill out.

"I do not know what to say." Elewen announced taking both my hands in hers.

"You have to say naught," I gave her a weak smile. She nodded and looked at the oak tree ahead of us, a comfortable silence passed between us.

"Anneth, remember when we first met?" Elewen looked at me with a grin on her face, I let out a small laugh.

"How can I not? It was on this very tree, was it not?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I do not want to go Mother," I protested once again. "I want to stay here with you and Father!" She leaned down and fixed my dress once more.

"Nay Anneth, you need to go out and get some fresh air." She was gently pushing me towards the door.

"But… Father looks as if he would need my help!" I tried a last argument. From the chair he was sitting Father dismissed what I had just said.

"Nay, I believe I do know how to read Anneth." I gave my mom a last pleading look.

"Go and have fun." With that said she pushed me outside and closed the door behind. As I took my first few steps towards the woods, Mother opened the door once more. "And Anneth, do not forget to come back in time for supper." I rolled my eyes to sky and mocked her.

"Only if I am not attacked by wild beasts!" I yelled back, but the door did not move.

I sat down against a tree's trunk and began to eat the apple I had found on my way. I did not have any friends, somehow I seemed to be the center of every joke every Elfin told. It was either because of the unusual color of my hair, my dark eyes, or just because I was the only Half-Elf in all of Mirkwood.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" The voice startled me and made me drop my half eaten apple on the ground, a bunch of girls giggled to themselves. "If it isn't the Half-Elf." The voice said the last words with an extra vigor, I knew now who the voice belonged to, the leader of the group . He stood next to me and kicked my apple, making it roll on the ground. I stood up from where I was sitting and looked at him in the eyes. He had the bluest eyes I had ever seen, his hair looked as if it had been made from gold spun into silk. He was the future King of Mirkwood, and the other elfins were his companions.

"She is so dense, she did not hear us coming!" The Elf next to him said, the few girls in the group giggled once again.

"She should not have the honor to be in Mirkwood." Aledda said giving me a sour look. "Can you not band her from here Legolas?" She asked.

"What is it that you want?" I asked never taking my eyes away from Legolas'.

"She speaks her first sentence!" Another voice rang out from the group, this time all of them laughed.

"We want to have some fun." Legolas said coolly, "play a little game." As Legolas finished his sentence, Aledda walked towards me and gave me a hard push, making me fall hard on the ground. Laughter rang out once again.

"Should you not be in Gondor?" Legolas asked with a malicious grin on his face. "Looking for a stinking human to wed you and take what little Elf you have in you?" Tears threatened to come spilling out any time, I took a deep breath and calmed myself, I was not going to let any of them see me cry.

"That way you can get old, ugly, and die, and rid us of your stupidity." Aledda was now standing next to Legolas, her eyes glimmered with pride.

"Ugly?" Another Elf from behind Legolas asked. "I can not believe she can get any uglier." All of them started to laugh at me.

"Stop!" A maiden had walked towards me and was now helping me up from the floor. "You shall all be ashamed of yourselves." She said never taking her eyes off of Legolas. "She is but a child! Most of you are half older than her! Why is it so awful that she is different from us? Is she not Half-Elven? Does that not also make her an Elf just like us?"

"I can not believe you are doing this Elewen." Aledda said, "you are taking her side instead of ours." As Elewen was about to respond, Legolas cut her off.

"Let it be Aledda, she was always a surplus in the group." And with that said, they all walked off. Aledda looked back at us and smiled, she got up with Legolas and started talking to him.

"How are you feeling?" Elewen asked as she sat down against the tree and motioned for me to do the same. I did as she asked.

"A bit better now." She smiled at me and turned her head to stare at the oak tree ahead of us.

"You are very brave. If it was me the one who they were laughing at, I would have cried and ran away." Elewen said smiling a sweet smile at me.

"Thank you." I replied. "No one has ever stood up for me as you did today." I turned around to face her, she was still smiling.

"I am Elewen, daughter of Trindunial and Eleneth." She put her right hand over her heart and bowed her head.

"And I am Anneth, daughter of Odarion and Iranneth." I mimicked her actions. We both laughed in unison, and from that day onward Elewen and I met under the same tree.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"What is going through your mind my friend?" Elewen asked as she turned around to face me.

"Father got ill a couple of years after that." I closed my eyes and envisioned my Father. He was tall and well-build with red and hair and dark brown eyes that spoke every emotion in less than a second. "I miss him Elewen, there are days when I drown in memories and sorrow."

"He was a good man Anneth, he loved and cared for you."

"And now Mother. Elewen, how can I keep on going without her?" She padded my hand and gave me a soft smile.

"You will Anneth, you will."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

My Mother and I walked up to the boulder sat down and looked forward towards the river. The stars were shinning and the night sky was clear.

A fresh bash of tears were spilling down my eyes, I turned my head to the left in order to hide my face from my Mother.

"No need to pretend Anneth." Her sad voice called from my right. "It would be better if you let all of your emotions out Daughter." I took a shaky breath and looked at my mother, her fair face was a light shade of pink, her light blue eyes were dark and her perfect hair was rolled up on a bun.

"I miss him Mother!" I threw myself at her, my head landed on her lap. "How would we be able to live without him?" I began to sob now; her hand found my hair and played with it. "I miss him." I said this time in between sobs.

"We will survive this." She grabbed my face and lifted it up gently, bring my eyes to rest on hers. "Together Anneth, we will survive the grief. I promise you."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Folding my hands under my head, I laid on the grass, the sun warming my body and making my eyes close automatically. Mother had kept her promise for nearly a hundred and fifty seven years, the first years were passed in agony. Both of us would stay home during Elven celebrations, Mother would only stand up from bed to cook, eat and bathe. When one of those tasks were done; she would lock herself in her room again. I would then hear her cry till late hours in the night when exhaustion took over and bade her to sleep. As the years went on, the grief and sadness lifted from us, Mother would go into town and get the goods needed to make supper, although she rarely attended the Elven celebrations, she would sew gowns for Elewen and myself and send us off well groomed and with a smile on our faces, not to mention hers.

I once over heard a conversation Mother was having with Eleneth, where she confessed her grief for my Father was stronger and her suspicions of beginning to fade. The only thing that had tied her down onto Middle-Earth was her love towards me and her determination to see me grow into a maiden. And now, four months later my Mother was fading. Just like she told Eleneth she feared would happen to her.

"Maldor is coming to visit," Elewen broke my thoughts. "One of his letters arrived yesterday; said he would be here in time for your birthday."

Maldor is Elewen's older brother and a dear friend to me. After my Father's passing, he persuaded me to join Elewen in her training. At first, I had been weary and disagreed, with the excuse that my Mother needed me. With a couple of encouraging words from Elewen and Maldor's assurance that it was for my safety in case a war broke out, every afternoon, after my Mother locked herself in the room, I went down to the forest and began my training. Elewen and I were both taught how to use the bow and arrow, and the sword. After a couple of months we both choose our expertise, Elewen choosing the bow and arrow and I choosing the sword.

"Music to my ears. How is his training going?" I asked looking up at her and smiling, Elewen folded her hands under her head and positioned herself next to me.

"He has been promoted to co-captain of the guard!" Elewen replied proudly. "He now aids Legolas with the decisions he has to make."

"I am glad for him." I smiled, not noticing the sly look on Elewen's face.

"Maybe Maldor might teach you the skill of love-making this time." Elewen sniggered to her comment while my cheeks took a very unappealing shade of pink.

"Elewen! How can you say something like that? I surely do not see your brother as someone to… to… as a lover!" She laughed at my reply, the pink in my cheeks faded to a soft red.

"It was just a comment Anneth." Her tone filled with mirth.

"Avery awkward comment at that." I added, she gave a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Legolas as of late?" Elewen asked turning her body to face me while placing her head on top of her hand.

"No." I simply replied, closing my eyes once more and taking in a deep breath.

"I would not mind taking a couple of those lessons from him." Her comment made me sit up, she had mischievous written all over her face.

"Elewen! How could you…" She cut my sentence short.

"I know, I know," Elewen said and mimicked my sitting position. "He did not behave very gentleman like towards you at all, but Anneth, you have to learn how to forgive him, Legolas has grown into quite a handsome gentleman."

"You are right my friend. But I can not bring myself to forgive him, even though he might have changed."

"Changed or not I would still not hesitate to learn a thing or two from him." She closed her eyes, threw her head back and began moaning his name. "Oh Legolas! Yes! Legolas! Harder Legolas, ride me like you ride Arod Legolas!"

I punched her lightly on the shoulder and we both begun to laugh, only to have our mirth cut short by Eleneth. Her eyes where puffy and red, I then knew why she had come, my Mother had faded away.

"I am truly sorry Anneth," She spoke in a mere whisper. "But your Mother has passed away."

My whole world froze. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, what happened next I could not control it. Tears spilled over my eyes and I began to sob, an immense pain ripped at my chest and the sobs became louder. In a matter of seconds Eleneth sank to her knees and took me in her arms; caressing my head slowly and whispering words of encouragement.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything Tolkien or Lord of the Rings related, although I wish I could. Oh wait! I do own a Legolas calendar, well it's better than own absolutely NOTHING at all right?

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED PG:13!

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the delay of this Chapter. One of my Mom's uncles died and we had to attend the viewing and the funeral. It was… needless to say it was a very depressing, heart breaking event. Now that my week has finally turned "normal", it turns out I get stuck with the flu! YAY! Well, at least I get to skip classes for a few days and catch up on some things right? Any spelling errors, I blame on lack of sleep and the freaking Theraflu night.

Thank you all for the WONDERFUL reviews! They make me want to keep on writing! And don't be afraid to suggest something, I love it when people give me new ideas.

The Phreak: Your wish is my command. Read 'Just Like Arod", I have a feeling you will like it.

I walked into the room and looked around it, my Father's belongings were still intact and now, so were my Mother's. The bed was unmade, as she had left it, her last change of clothe folded on the night stand, her favorite slippers in front of the bed. I had to change this room if I didn't want to walk my Mother's path. Braiding my hair so it wouldn't get in the way, I wiped a few tears from my cheeks and began to do what I had set myself to do.

Father's clothe were moth eaten and dusty, I carefully folded them up and placed them on top of the bed, along with his bow, arrows and sword. I sat on the edge of the bed and remembered the last time Father had used his bow and arrow, with a faint smile I stood up from where I was resting and continued onto my Mother's belongings. Once everything was placed neatly on a pile on top of the bed, I began to then transfer them into the back of the house, where I was to burn them.

The room was now a mere shadow from what it used to be, uncluttered from anything and everything that would remind me of my parents; safe a few items I had hidden in the cup board. I closed the door behind me and walked out onto the back of the house, determined to finish my quest.

"This is all for my own good." I reassured myself as I let go of the burning piece of wood. It fell on top of the items and the clothe immediately started to catch on fire. My body became too heavy for my jellied knees to hold up, and I was soon weeping uncontrollably on the ground.

"What on heavens are you doing child!" Eleneth's voice shattered the state I was in.

"I…I… Eleneth! I have burned all of my Parents belongings!" I started sobbing harder, if that was possible. Eleneth came to wrap her arms around me as Elewen came towards us.

"Oh child." Eleneth caressed my hair lightly, "Everything will be alright." She said nothing else and just held me in her arms. Elewen watching us from afar.

"Now Anneth," Eleneth said after what seemed like an eternity, "you shall ready yourself, the Elves from the hall have arranged a mourning for you Mother this eve." I freed myself from her embraced and wiped a few tears from my cheeks.

"The least thing I want to…" Elewen cut my sentence short.

"Come on here Anneth, I will help you ready yourself." Elewen lend me her hand and lead me into the bathing room, a steamy bath was already brought up.

The dress I had chosen to wear was one of the ones Mother had made me when Father had passed away. It was quite plain, a dark shade of brown and a couple of golden flowers decorating the cuffs and neck line, the material was the reason the dress became so special to me. It came from the land of man, where Father traveled to so frequently.

"Raise your hands Anneth." Elewen said taking the dress from the dresser and gladding it softly over my head and down over my body, it's smooth silky texture greeted my body and made a whole new batch of memories come to my mind.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"It looks lovely!" Mother said in cheer astonishment as I walked out of my room, she motioned for me to follow her into her room. "And now for the final touch." Placing a few golden flowers in my hair and adding a bit of tint in my cheeks, for color, she smacked her lips and gave me a warm smile.

"Galadriel herself would be jealous." Mother exclaimed motioning for me to turn around and look at myself in the mirror.

"Oh Mother!" The image staring back at me wasn't one I was used to seeing everyday. My hair flowed down past my shoulders in elegant dark red waves, the tint had add effect to my cheeks and the brown and gold of the dress and flowers made the golden sparkles in my eyes pop out from their hidden place. "I look…"

"Beautiful!" Elewen finished the sentence for me, she was standing behind Mother, wearing a pale pink dress that hugged every single one of her curves, her hair was down and braided in several different sections. She wore a crown made out of dark pink flowers.

"Elewen!" I quickly walked towards her and embraced her in a tight hug.

"My, my, will you look at all this beauty radiating from a single room?" A deep male voice said. "There would be a line of Elves wanting you to warm their beds tonight!"

"Father!" Elewen said, her cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"Enough Trindunial," Eleneth said from his side. "Now, go on you two, have fun."

I walked up to my Mother and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for everything Mother." This time I placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You look beautiful my little angel. Go on and have fun." She wrapped me in a warm embrace before patting my backside lightly.

"Now get!" Trindunial said in a mocking tone. Elewen stuck her tongue out at him as he mocked the way she was swaying her hips.

Elewen and I walked through the moonlit forest, arm in arm and imagining what kind of events would unfold during the night.

"I have my eye on Eoith." Elewen declared with a small sigh. "My goal for tonight is to catch his eye and make him ask me to dance." I giggled at that. "You think it is funny?" She stopped walking and looked at me.

"No, no!" I replied her, taking her arm in mines again and urging her to keep on walking. "I was just thinking on a way to make the evening a bit more… interesting." I said after a while.

"Interesting?" Elewen asked, her eyes full of mirth.

"Aye! What would you say if I dared you to go as far as warm Eoith's bed tonight?" I felt Elewen's jaw open to the point of hitting the ground.

"I can not believe my ears! Anneth, the oh-so-pure Anneth daring me to warm Eoith's bed!" She clasped her mouth with her right hand and opened her eyes wide open. "Well then my very good friend, I shall inform you that I have accepted your dare." She grinned. "In return that you do what I dare you." I looked at her and her grin grew into a smile I knew all to well I should be afraid of. I nodded my head.

"'Tis only fair. What is it that the fair lady dares me to do?" The smile grew, if possible and she let out a huff of air.

"This fair lady dares her fairest friend to kiss Maldor." As soon as the words left her mouth, my eyes grew as wide as plates.

"Kiss Maldor?" I repeated.

"Aye. Kiss my brother." I grinned at her and nodded my head softly.

"Aye. Kiss Maldor I will." We both grinned and sang our way to the forest circle.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"It is good to see you do that." Elewen interrupted my thoughts. I gave her a confused look.

"Smile." She answered my look. "You do not do that often anymore." A faint smiled played on my lips.

"It is hard to do so when one finds ones life to hold nothing in the future." Elewen let her hand fall from my hair lightly on my shoulder.

"You will see Anneth, it will all be alright at the end." She gave me an encouraging pat on the shoulder and returned her attention on my hair. "Plus, you will see Maldor soon. I am sure life will begin to smile." The comment made me blush lightly.

"I was just remembering our first kiss." I said with a light smile gracing my lips.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Anneth you look beautiful tonight!" Maldor kissed my hand, he glanced over at Elewen who winked at him. "May I have this dance, my fair maiden?" I nodded lightly, Maldor kissed my hand once again and led me onto the dance floor. To my luck, the song had a slow melody making Maldor hold me tight against him.

"Are you saving any dances?" Maldor said in a hushed voice, I shook my head slightly. "Good, I want to keep you all to myself tonight." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath brushing against my neck and making every nerve in my body shake.

Soon a dance turned into two and two into three, until my feet protested. Maldor walked me over to a wide oak tree and encouraged me to lean against it while he returned with some drinks for us. I leaned against the tree's trunk and looked around, a smile placed itself on my lips as I spotted Elewen and Eoith dancing quite close to each other. Eoith had bowed his head to whisper something into Elewen's ear, she blushed and laughed.

"Well look who is here tonight Legolas." A shiver rose up my spine as I recognized the voice as Aledda's. "After all this years you would have guessed she changed," Aledda said now walking up to me, Legolas in her tow. "But she has not. Still the same filthy Half-Elf." Legolas laughed.

Despite the warning signals my brain was throwing the rest of my body I could not help but notice how elegant and royal Legolas looked. His golden hair was pulled back in two braids, a symbol male warriors of the Mirkwood guard used to show their status. He was wearing a robe in Mirkwood's colors and a golden crown rested upon his brow.

"Now, now Aledda, we ought to give the poor girl some credit. Shall we not?" Aledda gave him a questioning look. "She at least managed to put together some straps of left over material from the town's concubines into something that looks like a poor attempt of a dress." Legolas' blue eyes burned through my whole body as he took in my sight once again.

"It is probably the only thing her Mother could afford after her bastard Father died." Aledda let out a chilled laugh.

"Now Aledda, let us not spoil our night with such sight." Legolas took her hand in his and led her away into the dance floor while Aledda commented something about my 'horrid hair'.

"Are you feeling alright Anneth?" Maldor placed the drinks he had brought with him on the floor and took my face in his hands, his eyes scanning my face. I nodded slightly; looking down to the ground afraid my eyes will tell him differ if he looked into them. "You do not seem well. Are you sure all is well?" Maldor placed a hand under my chin and brought my face up, making eye contact with me.

"Do not worry Maldor, all is well." I smiled faintly and reached down to pick the glass of ale he had brought. "Where is Elewen?" I asked after taking a long swift of ale.

"Eoith took her back to his talan." Maldor replied taking the cup from my hand and putting it back on the floor.

"Took her back to his talan did he?" I grinned at myself and took Maldor's hand in mines. "Come," I said dragging him out of the forest circle. "There is something I have been meaning to show you."

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes, I leaded Maldor to one of my favorite places in all of Mirkwood, the tree where Elewen and I met.

"'Tis the tree where Elewen and I first met." I declared taking his hand once again and dragged him down with me, encouraging him to rest against the tree's trunk.

"Thank you for dancing with me tonight, Maldor." I said after silence filled the air for a couple of minutes.

"T'wasmy pleasure." Maldor answered, his hand finding his way up to mines again. I looked up to the sky and smiled as I saw my star shining high up in the moonlit sky. "I meant it when I said you looked beautiful, Anneth." Maldor let go of my hand and caressed my cheek, I leaned toward his touch, mesmerizing the way he looked bathed under the moon's pale blue light. His blond hair shined, half of it pale blue, his gray eyes turned into a darker shade.

"Your hair." His other hand came up to touch my hair lightly. "Your beautiful eyes. Your delicate hands." His hand holding my hand was now tracing lazy circles around it. "Your breast." He let go of my hand and cupped my right breast lightly, the touch made a slight shiver run up my spine. "Your perfectly shaped lips."

"Maldor." I whispered his name as his hand ran up from my breast to my lips and his thumb caressed my bottom lip lightly. He closed the space between us and before I was able to take a breath, his lips touched mines in a soft kiss. Before I could savor the moment they were gone.

"How I…" I leaned forward Maldor once more and cut his sentence short with a kiss of my own.

Our mouths met, this time in a hot, hungry kiss. His hands tangled themselves in my hair, while mines worked their way down through his tunic and begun unbuttoning each button. Maldor's hands quickly mocked my own and slowly unlaced my dress in the back, pulling softly on the front. Quickly, both of his hands came up to cup my breast, his thumbs teasing my nipples into two hard buds. A moan escaped my lips as his tongue thrust into my own, mimicking what could come later. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him down onto the floor, Maldor rested his hands on my waist and brought me down onto his chest, flesh meeting flesh. Both our tongues now playing a survival game; trying to out do the other. Maldor let his hand drop down to my leg and slowly caressed my inner thigh.

"Maldor." I placed my shaky hands against his chest and pushed myself away from him. "I…I…am quite not ready for this just yet." I gathered my dress and pulled it up, covering my breast. Maldor smiled.

"I understand, beautiful one." He motioned for me to turn a round, and helped me lace my dress in the back. "I will give you as much time as you need." He turned me around, placed a soft kiss on my lips, picked up his tunic from where it laid and started buttoning it back up.

That night Maldor led me back to my house, where he placed a soft kiss once again on my lips and wished me a good night's rest with the promise of coming back the next day.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Eleneth's arm was the only thing keeping me warm at the time, We were sitting on a bench in one of my Mother's favorite garden. Deep sorrowful voices could be heard in the background.

"We all loved your Mother Anneth." Eleneth kissed my brow and wiped a few tears of her own. "Iranneth will always shine in our hearts." With a last kiss Eleneth stood up and joined the other elves in their mourning for my Mother.

"How is my greatest friend of all Mirkwood feeling?" Elewen sat next to me and draped a hand around my shoulder, I let a small smile grace my lips.

"Better now." Eleneth reached over and wiped a few tears from my cheeks.

"Come Anneth, let's walked about. It will do you good." I nodded to her demand and let her help me up from the bench.

The songs now told of my Mother's live, how she cured the people with herbs and magical words, and of her love towards my Father. After walking for a couple of minutes, Elewen and I returned to our original spots on the bench and sat starting up at the sky.

"My Father told me the night I was born that start shone it's brightest ever." I pointed to the sky and to 'my star'.

"'Tis a beautiful star." A graceful male voice said from behind us. Elewen got up from her sitting position and bowed towards the direction the voice was coming from.

"No need to bow." He replied. As my Father used to say, curiosity killed the cat, and I turned around, wondering who the voice belonged to. My jaw nearly hit the ground. It was Legolas.

"I mourn the death of your Mother." Legolas said while resting a hand lightly on my shoulder. "Iranneth mended all of my broken bones." A smile graced his face as he looked down onto the floor, in a pensative state.

I took my chance to observe him. Elewen was right, Legolas had grown into a very royal and elegant Elf. He was wearing his hair in the customary Mirkwood Elven Guard braids, a robe in Mirkwood's darkest colors and a crown was sitting on his brow; made out of Achillea's. My Mother's favorite flowers.

"Achillea's." I whispered, Legolas took my hands in his and smiled softly.

"Reminds me of Iranneth." Legolas confessed. I took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"There you are!" A cloying voice called from behind us. "I have been looking all over the halls for you." Aledda walked up to Legolas and entwined her arms in his.

"If it isn't Elewen and her _little_ friend." Aledda lifted her head high and slouched her shoulders backwards. "I heard your Mother died." She said in a tone that did not reach her eyes. "Most be hard now that both your parents are dead. Anneth should visit Gondor, what of that Legolas?"

Legolas stayed silenced, Aledda took the time to examine me.

"Oh but I do love your dress Anneth!" She said full of sarcasm. "Say is that not the concubine dress Legolas?"

"Enough Aledda!" Legolas said taking her hand away from his. "My apologies." He whispered as he took the Achillea crown off his brow and placed it on mines. Legolas entwined his arm into Aledda's and walked off into the night.

"She remains quite the same." Elewen said taking my arm in hers and leading me back to where Eleneth was standing. I nodded lightly. "And Legolas, he has changed, has he not?" I gave a small shrug.

"Maybe."


	3. Quick interlude

To everyone who has read the first two chapters of my story:

I am very, very sorry to have made you guys wait so long. Sometimes life can get a hold of you and never let go until well… just about now. I have spare time in my hands again, (nights only) and I am going to continue on with the story. When will chap 4 be posted? I am not sure but I am hoping around next week. Thank you again.

Maria


End file.
